A Chance Encounter
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: A chance meeting in a bar turns into a sexy encounter. Is it a one time thing...or could it lead to more? This will be a SMUTTY Vauseman...WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a low bass thumps in the background of the bar as I sit perched on a high bar stool nursing my third cosmopolitan of the night. I'm people watching, one of my favorite past times, when I have the luxury of having a day off. Business is booming. My merchandise has been increased. Everyone wants heroin these days. Maybe I shouldn't brag about it, but I am pretty fucking amazing at moving large amounts of the drug, and my boss knows it. He doesn't do this often, you know give me a day off, he is all about the money. But every once in a while I get a rare chance to check out the latest bar and toss a few back with no consequences.

The scenery is intoxicating. A perfect blend of alcohol, and sex, and I am feeling the effects of both. What can I say, I am here for one thing, and I am not ashamed to admit it. I have been scoping the bar for an hour now, looking for the perfect girl to stun with my killer charm. I have never been one that you would call a "player" but I am 30 fucking years old, and I have needs.

The girls in here are shady. Not really my kind of fucking partners. Sure they seem easy enough to knock a few back with me and then end up screaming in my bed afterwards but none of them are really tickling my pussy…or um my fancy so to speak. It's strange, when I was younger I could walk into a bar and I wasn't too picky. I was new at the whole being a lesbian thing so I pretty much just played the field as it came to me.

I am much more careful now. I guess you could say. I have had plenty of pretty girl's scope me out and come up to talk to me tonight, but just none that have been interesting enough to hold a conversation with. Or maybe I have higher standards for who I bring home these days, especially since I have a fucking psycho ex-girlfriend who finds it necessary to play sick jokes on any girl that I decide that is worthy of my bed. Could be the line of work I'm in too. Not everyone can take the line of work I am in with a grain of salt. It's been a while since I have been with anyone, I won't lie. Lately I sleep alone with no less than three fingers pushed inside of my pussy at any given night. What can I say, I am a sexual being, and I taste fucking amazing, so yeah I am going to get it where I can…even if it is from myself. I chuckle at myself for even finding being lonely even a little bit funny.

'Hey." I turn around when I feel a little tap on my shoulder.

I come face to face with a young beautiful girl with long blonde locks. She is wearing a long sleeve flowing mini dress that stops just short of her thighs. I catch a glimpse of her amazing legs and trail back up her body to catch a quick look of the cleavage that her dress is giving off. When my eyes lock back with hers, she is smiling one of those, "I don't usually talk to strangers, but you are fucking hot" smiles…at least in my mind that is what she is saying.

"Hey." I say back with a smile.

She is clutching her hands in front of her and is slowly rocking. She looks a little uncomfortable, but her smile does not waiver.

"I'm sorry. I…shouldn't." Her smile falls and she turns to walk away. I carefully grab her arm to pull her back towards me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I ask her and she nods and smiles again.

I can tell she is one of the nervous types. One of those girls that is not use to approaching other people. She looks to be here with a small group of people, because I see her make eye contact with them and then I catch them give her a thumbs up. I chuckle inwardly and place my hand on her lower back as we walk to towards the bartender.

"Hey whatever she wants put it on my tab." I tell the bartender and he nods.

"I'll have a martini." She shouts out to him and he starts to make her drink. I shake my head at her drink of choice.

"So I didn't catch your name." She looks at me shyly.

"Piper…Piper Chapman."

"Well Piper Chapman, my name is Alex…Alex Vause." We playfully shake hands and giggle as the tender sends her drink down the table.

I lead her to a nearly secluded table in the back of the bar so that we can talk privately, but still enjoy the scenery of the bar. I hold her drink as she slips into the booth and end up sitting next to her instead of across from her, when she pats the empty space there.

"So Piper Chapman, what is a pretty young girl like you doing in a place like this?" She looks at me innocently and then takes a sip of her martini.

"I just graduated the other day, so some friends of mine brought me out here to celebrate. They said I needed to thrust myself into a new world of good drinks and amazing sex, now that I don't have to study anymore." I laugh and she smiles.

"Well that seems like a great way to celebrate getting out of school. You found any takers yet?" I ask her with a wink and a raised brow.

I can tell she is the type of girl that is easily embarrassed, but I also noticed that she is totally fucking cute when her face is all red and she is blushing like crazy. I couldn't help but take a finger and tap it on her cute little nose.

"No…no…not any takers, I haven't really been looking. I just got here actually and this is my first drink so, I think I still have a fair amount of time." She is still blushing, but trying so hard to not let her nerves get the best of her.

I take a long sip of my Cosmo before I turn my body towards hers. I can't help the fact that my eyes rolls back when I smell the amazing scent of her perfume. I breathe it in deep and then exhale. My glasses start to slip down my nose and I put them back in place and return my attention back to her.

"Chanel #5, it was a graduation present from my best friend Polly, she is the one over there that keeps staring this way." I look over my shoulder and make eyes with the girl that Piper has just pointed at.

"Your friend is hot." I yell out towards Polly, as I point at Piper.

I feel a soft smack on my arm and come to the conclusion that I probably just embarrassed her even more.

I turn back around and meet her gaze. She has these beautiful piercing blue eyes and the most kissable lips I have ever seen. I lean over and graze her neck as I whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to dance?" She shakes her head no and I frown playfully.

"I…I…don't know how." She says and I immediately stand up and put my hand out for her to take it.

She shakes her head no a couple of times but I still insisted until she finally took my hand and I led her out to the dance floor.

"Just follow my lead." I told her as I directed her arms around my neck.

I then slid in as close to her as I could and placed my arms around her waist. I could feel this warmth between us. It was almost like this little spark that was starting to smolder with every sway of her hips.

The music started out fast, but the next song was slower, and I was thankful for that. She leaned her head in and placed it on my chest. I held her tighter and let my hands slowly drift downward, and splay across her lower back. I felt her body jump slightly at the movement of my hands but then I felt her melt into a little bit more.

The smell of her perfume was invading my senses again and taking over every rational thought in my mind. When I felt her breathing starting to eradicate I inwardly smiled, at the reaction she was having to my touch, even if was a small one.

The slow song ended but she didn't let go. She stayed firmly pressed against my body. I can't lie, it is not like I moved either. The music began again, this time a faster song with a pretty sick beat. She pulled away to look at me. Her pupils were bigger than the last time we made eye contact. I know that look. I am pretty sure I may be sporting the same one. She watches me intently as she grinds her lower body into mine to the beat of the song. I meet her dance moves and raise her one more when I slip my thigh in between her legs and inch it up slowly.

Her breath hitches and she lets out a low moan. I lean my head down and breathe in that still intoxicating scent of the fragrance on her neck before whispering in her ear.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I tell her and she lets out another moan, this one louder.

"Thank y…you." She stutters out with a shy smile.

We continue to dance. Swaying to the music, teasing each other with tiny touches and our sexy little dance moves. By the time the fourth song came around, we were both breathing and sweating pretty heavily and felt it necessary to take a break and knock back another drink.

I led her back to the table and then went to the bartender to order our drinks. A couple of minutes later I came back with a martini for her and a vodka ice for myself.

"Do you come here often?" She asks me as she takes a small sip of her drink.

"No actually, my job keeps me pretty busy, traveling and all so I don't get to do this often." She looks at me surprised.

"What do you do?" I look at her seriously.

"Oh I smuggle drugs for an international drug cartel." I don't smile. I tell her the truth. I can tell she doesn't know how to take my answer and she lets out a small laugh, which I join her on to break the awkward tension.

I asked her if she had a job and she explained to me that she was looking at maybe doing a diner job. She told me again that she just got out of school, and focused all of her attention on her studies. She told me that she just turned 22.

"I just turned the big 3-0." I used my finger to exaggerate my truth, which made her smile.

"Your smile is amazing." I tell her and she puts her head down to hide yet another blush.

Since I can tell that she is reacting to the little things that I am doing to her, I use this time to really make a move. I lean over into her neck and move my nose slowly up the exposed skin. She doesn't pull away. In fact, I feel her slightly move in towards me.

I hum softly and move up further, this time moving my body towards her. One of my arms is now around her waist and I am pulling her closer to me. My lips are now near her earlobe. I blow into it and watch the goose bumps starts to form on her neck.

"I wonder if you taste as amazing as you smell." I whisper to her, as I breathe in her scent again and then nip gently at her earlobe.

She moans and I can tell that the loudness of it caught her off guard. I move back to gauge her reaction. She is looking back at me. Her blush is there, but there is also something else. Something that is telling me that…

I am interrupted when she leans over towards me this time.

"Take me home."

**Author Notes.**

**Warning…this is going to be a pretty SMUTTY Vausemen.**

**I think that they are both pretty fucking hot (especially ALEX) and I intend on writing this fanfic this way…I hope you enjoy… Thanks for reading. **

**Please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

We don't make it through my door before the clothes start coming off. Actually I am pretty sure that we left some of her clothing in the taxi cab. We fumbled up my front steps, tossing clothing to the side at every other one. By the time we made it through my front door, she was left in just a white lace bra and a matching pair of bikinis. Her body is flawless and beautiful. The way her long blonde hair falls around her shoulders and curtains her face, fuck I just want to take her right here right now.

I am clad in a bit more clothing than her, although not by much. She quickly rectifies that though, and soon I am left in just my black panties. I capture her lips. Kissing her without abandon. Tangling my tongue up with hers as we fight for dominance. Teeth clank against each other as we try to swallow every bit of air that might possibly be escaping.

She is the first to pull away and I inwardly smile at my win. I move my hands to trace lines down her sides and listen to the little moans and gasps that escape from her mouth when I reach certain areas of her body. I could listen to this all night.

"Alex." She breathlessly says when I start to play with the little bit of skin just below her navel. I can tell her body is really sensitive, just by the way that she is reacting to just my slight touches.

I don't say anything, I just capture her lips again. Kissing her hard and back us up against my bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed she falls over. She grabs ahold of me pulling me down with her. I leave her lips and kiss along her jaw line as my hand slips into her panties.

Her hips arch up and she throws her head back which causes my lips to leave hers. Her mouth is open as my hand creeps down. Her skin is soft and smooth. I silently thank her for the waxed mound that is now within my grasp.

Her head is still back, leaving her neck exposed. I seize this opportunity by nipping and sucking at her. She is moaning loudly and writhing beneath me. When I come to her pulse point I nip down hard and she screams out.

"Oh God Alex." I smile at the reactions that I am drawing out from her.

"Remember my name when I make you cum." I whisper. She is looking at me now.

Her eyes are dark and her mouth is parted. I take two fingers and slide them up and down her slick folds.

"Fuck, you are soaked."

"Mmmmm." I hear her say as my fingers start from just below her clit and massage to the end of her opening.

When my fingers are coated, I bring them out of her panties which she obviously does not appreciate. Especially if the glare she is sporting right now is any inclination of that.

I bring my soaked fingers to my mouth and study her face as I open up and take them inside. Licking and sucking the sweet and tangy stickiness off of my digits. I rolled my eyes at the taste, because honestly I have never tasted any cum as good as hers.

She watches me the whole time I am licking her off of me. When I am done I capture her lips so that she can taste herself within the confines of my mouth. We both can't help the moans that come out. I pull away quickly after though…because there is something that I need right now.

"I am going to eat your beautiful fucking pussy out until you are screaming my name." I hear her curse under her breath as I lay her back and hook my fingers under the waistband of her panties and tear them down her legs.

She doesn't open her legs for me. I take my hands and put them on her thighs. I stroke them gently up and down. I can tell that she has never been with a women before, and I am not about to turn this into a bad experience for her.

I lean down and pepper light kisses across both of her thighs. She arches up slowly but still keeps her legs together. I kiss up higher and nip on her hip bones before dropping back down and laying a soft kiss on her mound.

"I won't hurt you." I tell her and that seems to ease her tension a little bit.

"I've never…" She trails off.

I take my hands and rub small circles on the top of her upper thighs.

"It's okay…I have." I say with a playful smirk and she starts to relax.

I slowly start to dip my hands down. They are now in between her clenched legs. I look up at her as I start to inch them apart. Little by little her pussy comes into view. Her hard swollen clit on display in between a perfect set of glistening puffy lips.

"So fucking perfect." I tell her as I slide down and hover over her.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods.

I take this as a sign to continue. I dip my head lower and kiss along the inside of her thighs. She arches up, because I am so close to where she wants me to be. I move over more and use my nose to gently rub it on her clit. She jumps up and I smile.

I look up. She has one hand gripping my sheets and the other holding on tightly to my headboard. I keep eye contact with her as I flatten my tongue and swipe it up the entirety of her sopping wet pussy.

"Fucking tasty." I moan as my mouth gets coated with her juices.

"Ahhh. Alex." I can tell this is not going to take long at all, with the way that she is moving around.

I go down again, this time circling my tongue around her clit and then nipping at it gently. Her hips are canting up hard and I have to take one of my arms and hold her down so that she doesn't hurt me. Her pussy is already starting to clinch by the time I circle her entrance. One of her hands comes down to tangle in my hair, she is pushing down on my head. I don't give her a warning. I just straighten out my tongue and thrust inside. She gasps hard before she screams out.

"Oh fuck yes…Alex right there."

My tongue continues to move in and out of her wet pussy. Bumping into her walls and licking around to get every inch of her essence. She has a tight grip on my hair now. It is almost painful but more like a pleasurable pain.

Her head is thrown back and mouth is open. She springs back to look at me though when my hands move off of her hips and inches up her body to grab her right breast. I squeeze hard and then gently run her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Alex…I…I…I going to c…cum."

"That's right, Piper, I want you to cum all over my mouth."

She is panting hard. I move my hand off of her breasts and down to her pussy. I quickly replace my tongue with two fingers. She is so wet she hardly noticed. When I added a third she screamed out but quickly relaxed into my thrusts.

"Cum for me Piper." I urged her on as my fingers worked diligently inside of her.

I wrapped my lips around her clit and gently sucked, eliciting a string of loud moans and gasps from her hot little mouth.

"Ohhh." She pants as my fingers hit her g-spot.

"Oh God Alex…right there….I…I…I…"

Her voice trails off and I feel her body clench hard when I hit her g-spot again particularly hard. Her walls start to flutter and her body starts spasming.

"Fuck Allleeeexxxxxx." She screams out as her orgasm rips through her body.

I continue to thrust inside of her though, as her body rocks against my fingers.

"Oh….ahhhh…." She pants as more of her lady cum starts to spill out of her perfect pussy.

I move my lips off of her clit and move down to lap at her wetness. Her pussy is spilling over this tangy mix and there is no way that I am not going to enjoy every drop of it. My fingers slow as I start to bring her down from her high.

When I am sure that I have cleaned every bit of slickness from her body I gently pull my fingers out of her and start to kiss up her sweaty body. She is still panting hard, but the smile on her face tells me that she enjoyed herself.

When I reach her face she pulls me into a blinding kiss. I pull away though because I remember that I still have her cum on my fingers. When I go to put them in my mouth to clean them off, she quickly snatches them and puts them in her own mouth. I watch her with wonder and a high ounce of arousal as she swirls my fingers around her lips and then dips them in and out to clean every trace of herself off of me. I could feel my own pussy clench and I am pretty sure that my favorite pair of panties are ruined at what she is doing with her mouth right now. When she is positive that there is nothing left she slowly releases my fingers with a pop and places my hand on her chest.

Her chest is still heaving but she is starting to return back to normal. She can't contain the smile that is on her face as she stares at me. I have to admit, I am sporting a pretty big one myself. I am a little surprised when she slips an arm around my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. It was hungry and nothing short of amazing. When she pulled and started to kiss up my neck I almost lost my shit. Her kisses were wet and with an open mouth. She used a little bit of her tongue to taste my skin and then gets me to gasp loudly when she nips at my ear lobe.

She stays in that general area for a moment, teasing me and making me quietly call out her name is gasps and moans. Then she pulls away, but she is not done. She blows the slightest bit of air into my ear, enough to give me goose bumps before whispering to me.

"I want to taste what you taste like."

**Author Notes.**

**Here you go…Chapter 2 in the bag.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed. **

**Thank you to all who follow this story…it means a lot.**

**Please Review. Hmmm where should there next sexual encounter take place….**


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to taste what you taste like."

A shiver runs down my spine when her words finish their teasing tone in my ear. She is starring directly at me now and I can only imagine how pitiful I look at this moment. I can feel my knees buckling at the mere pressure of just trying to hold up my own weight. I am not a heavy person, but fuck when I am turned on, there is nothing I can do to ease the weight of that. I have to sit down now, so I take a seat at the edge of my mattress. I look at the blonde, she is giving me this smug smile that solidifies that she knows exactly the effect that she is having on me.

I extend my finger and beckon her over with it as I mouth "get over here." She is too far away from me and frankly I want to know what she can do with that beautiful sultry mouth of hers.

She comes closer. I spread my thighs apart and she inches her body in between them. She is still in a standing position looking down at me as I look up at her. My breathing is fast, but I am not at all embarrassed at the fact. She changes her position and is now on her knees in front of me. She still maintains eye contact with me but her look has changed from one of lust and excitement, to somewhat of a confused or maybe even a little bit of a timid one.

I use two fingers to lift her chin back up to look at me as her eyes fall to the floor.

"You okay kid?" I say it with concern, because even though we have really just met hours ago, she is young and most likely inexperienced, and I have this urge to be careful with her.

"I…I've just never." I mull over what she is trying to say and then it dawns on me.

"What, never gone down on a woman before?" She tries to drop her head down again as she mutters out a small "no".

I can't help the little chuckle that escapes me. Her cheeks are red and she is trying to hide her face. I lean forward and give her a small kiss on the lips and then lock eyes with her again.

"Then what kind of lesbian are you?" She perks up and a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth.

"The boob touching kind." She reaches up and places her small hands on my breasts and starts to knead them tortuously.

I gasp at the perfect mix of pain and pleasure that she is serving up and the moan that I let out I am sure is loud enough to get my neighbors stirring...if I had them in the first place.

"Will, will you walk me through it?" My head is lulled back and I am trying my best to not get too lost too quick. I really want this girl to bestow her talents on me…or rather use me for practice. Either way it is a win win for me.

I smile back and give her a nod as I place my hands on her cheeks and take her into a deep and desirable kiss. I nip her bottom lip and seize the chance to slip my tongue inside as she opens her mouth up just enough to let out a low guttural moan. My tongue swirls around within the warm confines of her mouth. I am met in surprise a few seconds later with her tongue as we battle for dominance, sucking and biting in order to gain the upper hand. I decide to back off a bit, because this is supposed to be her chance to top me this time. I am not a bottom by no means, but something tells me that this could actually end up being interesting.

She abruptly pulls away and stands up, leaving me in a confused but very aroused state. When she holds her hands out for mine I take them and she pulls me up into a standing position. Once we are face to face she hooks her fingers around my soaked and ruined black panties and pulls them down to my ankles, where I kick them to the side. Once I am finally on full display in front of her she gives me the once over and again starts to turn red.

"Too much of a good thing right here for you Pipes?" She looks up at me and her timidity starts to come through again.

Knowing that she is struggling with what she should do next, I try to help her out a bit. I back up and let my body fall to the mattress, pulling her down with me so that she is on top of me. I can feel her lower body pressing into my all too sensitive mound. I gasp loudly and that seemed to be all of the encouragement that she needed as she smirked and started to move her hips just enough to tease me.

"Piper…I need your mouth or your fingers now." She seemed to catch on pretty quickly when I started to spread my legs and she moved to settle in between them.

She started at my collarbone and nipped and sucked lightly on my exposed and now sweaty skin. I could tell she was teasing me as she did her best to taste every bit of my skin that was on display in front of her now. Her hands trail down my sides and I start to think that maybe she is pulling my leg about this whole never done any of this before business, because the things I am feeling right now, I can positively say I have never felt before.

"Please Piper." I can't believe I just begged. Alex Vause is not a beggar, but yet I am at her mercy and I am so close to falling off the edge any moment now that I have no choice.

Still she doesn't comply. She instead continues to assault my skin with her light touches and nips as I squirm trying to gain some type of friction where I need her the most. Her left hand moves down further and I arch up when I feel it start to come in contact with one of my nipples. I almost cry out when I feel her teeth close around the other and she bites down. I can feel the undeniable wetness as it pools in between my legs and all I want to do is slide my own fingers down there and relieve the ache.

When I try, she catches on quickly and gathers both of my wrists in her hands and pins them above my head.

What the fuck? I think to myself. Because yeah, I am actually going to let this girl get away with this whole slightly aggressive business.

She looks at me apologetically when she looks between my eyes and my wrists. I give her a small smirk and a slight nod just to assure her that I am alright. She returns to her ministrations, when she is convinced that what she is doing is actually a good thing, a VERY good thing.

Her naked form slides down farther and it is at this point that I know that I can't last too much longer. Her breasts are pressed into my hips and her tongue in swirling circles around my navel.

"Piper, I'm going to lose my shit in about 10 seconds if you don't…" My words are cut off when I feel two fingers from her free hand move down to spread open my wet lips.

"Fuck Piper." I pant out but quickly try to muster up a little bit of dignity so that I don't sound like a desperate fucking teenager.

She looks up at me and the cutest smile is displayed on her face, but that smile quickly turns to something else as I watch her flatten her tongue and move down to take her first taste of my wet pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck Alex. You taste so good." She says in an innocent tone as she continues to lap up the vast amount of wetness that had accumulated during her torturous teasing session.

I move one of my hands from out of her grip and place it on the back of her head to tangle in her hair and hold her head in the perfect spot that she has found right now. My other hand moves to grip the bed post because honestly, her mouth on my pussy is nothing short of fucking magical right now.

I refrain from begging and ride out the pleasure of Piper indulging in her first tongue and pussy dance. She is doing everything right and I can't help but think that she had to have done this before. I don't fucking care right now though, we will visit that later. Right now it is all I can do to not lose my shit as her tongue swirls perfectly around my clit and her two fingers circle around my entrance.

"Inside…now Piper." I can't help but pant out as I feel my body starting to lost control.

She takes no further direction as she closes her lips around my clit and starts to suck at the same point she hungrily thrusts two fingers knuckle deep into my entrance.

"Ahhh fuck." I scream out when her rhythm is fast and relentless and her fingers curl within me hitting my g-spot with force.

Her fingers fuck me hard and fast and show no sign of easing as I feel my body start to tighten.

"Right there…fuck yes Piper." She doesn't let up. She continues her hard thrusts and curling as her lips stay enclosed on my engorged and hard nub.

I grip the headboard as hard as I can with one hand and hold her hair tightly with my other as I feel my walls start to shatter. It only takes her a couple more curls within my sopping wet pussy and a rough bite of my clit before I came incredibly hard around her fingers.

"Piiiiippppperrr!" I screamed out in embarrassment, because yeah…Alex Vause is not a fucking screamer. At least I wasn't.

She continues to work her magic within my walls, but this time at a slower pace in the effort to help bring me down from an earth shattering orgasm I might add. When she finally let's go of my clit and uses her tongue to lap up the juices that I released for her, my body starts to settle a bit. I arch up and pant out her name though when she accidentally bumps my all too sensitive nub while she continued to clean me..

"Alex I'm so sorry." She apologizes quickly and pulls away, making her way back up my body to settle next to me.

I don't hear her apology to the full extent however, instead I grab her and pull her lips to mine, taking her into a blinding and heady kiss. I nip and suck around her lips, tasting the blend of my cum and her own scent within her and it is intoxicating to me. When we finally pull apart for air, I am left in much of a dazed state, still trying to process what this "first time lesbian" has done to me.

"Alex?" She questions after no words are spoken for a couple of minutes.

I look over at her and see that innocence in her face again and that look of wonder and maybe even a little bit of something else i can't quite describe. I lean up and take her lips in mine again, but this time in an effort to assure her.

"Amazing." Was all I said before she smiled brightly and moved to tangle her limbs in mine.

This was all new to me, the whole cuddling after sex thing. It is not something that I have ever done. However, I decide that I will just let it be for now because if I am completely honest, I am not ready for her to leave my bed yet.

We laid there is silence, I let her cling to me and I in turn let myself enjoy it. I was the big spoon to her smaller frame and that was just okay. I came out of my thoughts though when I felt her stir in my arms and then in turn look up at me with these piercing blue Bambi like eyes.

"Alex?" She had a look as though she may regret her next question.

"Hmmm." I hummed.

"Does this have to be a one-time thing, because I have heard that being bent over a balcony is pretty exhilarating and it can allow for some pretty mind altering orgasms?" She said this without blinking as I starred at her with my mouth open and possibly a bit of drool sliding down as well.

I chose not to answer, instead I gave her a smirk and a devious grin because fuck no this is not going to be a one-time thing.

**Author Notes.**

**Hope you all liked this…**

**What do you think? Should I continue this Vauseman? **

**Any ideas for their next escapades?**

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Despite my complete and utter infatuation with the beautiful blonde that night, we have yet to see each other again. Piper left early that next morning to meet up with her best friend Polly for some kind of girls day, while I got a call about an increase in my importation, making it almost impossible for me to try to even think of getting back in touch with her. Even if I wanted to, it is not like we were in our right minds to think of exchanging phone numbers or anything of that sort.

That was almost two months ago. I am back in New York again, I have been for a couple of days now. This is the first time in a while that I have a little bit of down time. My boss Kubra is giving me a few weeks of furlough, to thank me for all of my services. I guess it's nice to know that my heroin smuggling ability is being rewarded. I don't question him any further, I just nodded to the time that has been given to me, hopped the next plane back to the states and came home.

I got bored sitting in my quiet apartment reading a book, so I decided that I would head down to my favorite bar. My friend Rachel got in touch with me last night and said she was going to be in some drag show there. I figured what the fuck else do I have to do. So I pulled on my best pair of black skinny jeans, a black blouse and a nice pair of knee high black boots and got the hell out of my drafty place.

As soon as I walked in a few of my friends were sitting at the table. They were all of course drunk already because those bitches can't handle their shots for nothing. I order up a couple of the bars best beers and start to get my drink on. By the time I downed my third draft, the show started. It was interesting to say the least, and it kept my attention, but not nearly as much as the attention that I wanted to give to a familiar blonde that just walked in to the bar.

I finished off the last quarter of my fourth beer, slid off of my bar stool, and headed in the direction of the young blonde beauty. As soon as I reached her she smiled instantly.

"Hey." She said shyly.

"Hey." I said back.

"What are you doing here?" She points at a poster near the wall.

"I came to watch the Burlesque show." Something about the way she said it told me that she was lying.

"How have you been?" She pipes up.

"Oh good, just really busy. Been traveling around Cambodia and London for the past couple of months doing some drops." She watches me intently.

"You?" She shakes her head bringing her thoughts out of wherever she was just then.

"Oh me, I've been good. Just doing some waitressing down at the bar on 5th. Turns out I have a knack for making diners feel good." We both chuckle.

"You want to grab a booth together?" She asks. I nod towards her and I put my hand on her lower back to lead her to the corner booth that we inhabited a couple of months ago.

"What kind of drink do your taste buds fancy tonight?" She thinks for a moment.

"A Marguerite." I raise a brow at her choice.

"Kind of cold out there for a marguerite don't you think?" She just smiles and shrugs her shoulders while I walk away to grab her a drink.

When I come back she has scooted over, leaving enough space for me to slide right in next to her. I sit her drink right in front of her and watch as she slides her tongue across the salted rim and then takes a healthy sip. When she is done she licks her lips which makes my stomach start to coil.

"I'm glad you were here tonight…I've been loo…." She trails off and bites her lip as if she is a small child that has just made a confession.

I arch my brow and widen my eyes waiting on her to finish.

"Okay, I didn't come here for the Burlesque show. Truth is Alex ever since that night I have been coming in here about the same time every night hoping that I would see you again." She throws her head in her hands and tries to shake off her embarrassment.

I seize this opportunity to maybe fluster her a little bit more by leaning in to her ear.

"I'm glad you came in tonight. I haven't stopped thinking about the way your thighs quivered when I was going down on you that night." I swiped her earlobe with my tongue and nipped it gently causing her head to snap back up and a low moan to escape her mouth.

"Come with me, I have an idea." I hold out my hand and she grabs a hold of it.

We both grab our drinks and I lead her up a couple of flights of stairs and out a couple of doors to the roof top of the bar. I flip the lock on the door and turn to look around.

"Wow this is so beautiful. Alex look at the stars." She walks over to the balcony and looks up.

She is carefully holding her drink in one hand while the other traces out the constellations in the nights sky. I slowly slide in behind her placing one of my hands around her waist, while the other, still holding my beer sits beside hers on the railing.

I nonchalantly start to move my hand around in circles around her navel as I slide my body in as close as I can be. I lean my head in and lay it on her shoulder as she continues to point out the wonders of the sky. I smile into her skin when I smell her familiar perfume.

She stops talking and takes a deep breath when my lips graze her neck near her pulse point. I place an open mouth kiss there and then continue up. She brings her free hand around her back and grabs her loose hair to bring it to the side so that I have more skin to work with.

"You make my body go crazy." She moans out and lulls her head to the side.

When I nip the skin just under her earlobe she jumps in surprise, almost dropping her drink. She was able to regain a little bit of composure though and save it. She licks around the rim of her glass to gather some of the salt before taking down the rest of the alcohol. She takes a deep breath before removing her hand from the glass and reaches it behind me to settle on my lower back. I wince when she fists my shirt and her nails come in contact with my skin. I quickly put the pain aside though and start to work over her gorgeous frame.

I bring my beer to my mouth and finish it off, before grabbing her glass off of the railing and putting both of the empty containers on the ground. I stay leaned down and run my hands up and down her long bare legs. I move in to place open mouth kisses along her calves and up further. I stop kissing her when I get to about her mid-thigh where the hem of her dress sits.

She is wearing a tight little black dress that hugs her curves in all of the right ways. I tuck my fingers under the edge of her dress and start to inch it up. I moan almost too loudly when her perfectly toned and bare ass cheeks come in to view, thanks to a skimpy pair of black laced thongs.

"Fuck you are beautiful." I tell her when I lean in to nip at the skin just below her left cheek.

I pull her dress up more and let it bunch around her waist.

"You better hold on to the railing real good kid." I tease as I grab a hold of the waist band of her panties and pull them down. I help her step out of them when they get stuck on her heels and I toss them near the empty glass.

"Please Alex." She is already begging as she pushes her ass back near my face.

"Stay right here." I tell her as I grab a chair from one of the intimate table settings up here on the rooftop deck.

When I bring it back I situate it to the side of her and I help her lift her leg so that her foot is flat in the seat of the chair. She extends her hands out from the railing, still gripping it tightly as she bends down and pushes her ass out towards me.

"Impatient, there is only one fix for that." I drop to my knees and slide my body under her legs so that the front of my body is now facing her front.

I look up to see her looking at me with such dark haunting eyes.

I lift myself up so that I have access to the beautiful dripping pussy that is just waiting for me to devour it. I caress her thighs as I move in nudge her clit with my nose. She gasps and I look up to see her head drop back and her knuckles turning white from gripping the railing so tight.

When I flatten my tongue and swipe it up her folds, her legs shake. I reach up to hold her steady as I take another swipe, this time circling around her clit.

"You taste so fucking good Pipes."

I continue to collect her wetness on my tongue and let it coat the insides of my mouth. She is starting to move her hips in an effort to ride my tongue. I decide to quit my teasing and give her what she wants.

I stop my movements all together and slide out from underneath her.

"No…no…no...Please Alex." She is practically whining.

"I just need a better position baby." I coo as I carefully take her leg off of the chair and move it to the front of her.

I sit down on it so that I can get a little bit more height for what I want to do to her. I grab her leg again and place it back on the chair next to the left side of my hip. My hands slide around the back of her to squeeze her ass and I bring her closer to me.

When I am sure that we are both more comfortable I stick my tongue out and slowly bring her dripping opening down onto it.

"Oh God yes…fuck me Alex." She is already riding my tongue as I thrust in and out of her, licking around her walls.

She continues to gasp and moan loudly as I fuck her as fast as I can with my tongue. I let go of one of her toned ass cheeks and bring my thumb up to place hard rubs around her protruding clit, making her arch and ultimately drop down lower, letting my tongue fuck her even deeper.

"Oh…Al…ex…I'm…" She can't finish as my tongue thrust in and out of her without abandon.

My thumb works relentlessly on her clit. It only takes a couple more deep thrusts and a hard pinch on her clit to make her walls start to quiver.

"Fuck…right there…Aaaallleexxx." She screams out when I curl my tongue within her.

Moments later her walls start to contract around my tongue and a gush of liquid rushes out to coat my face. I continue to rub her clit as I begin the delicious task of lapping up and swallowing her salty sweet cum. I moan and hum against her pussy, causing it to contract more, spilling out another round of her intoxicating liquid. When I am sure that she can't handle any more, I remove my thumb from her clit and brings both hands to her hips to hold her up.

When I am satisfied that I have swallowed every drop of her cum, I place a soft kiss on her sensitive clit making her arch. I then leave a trail of kisses from the top of her smoothly waxed mound, and down her thigh before helping her raised leg to the ground. Her legs are still shaking violently from the force of her orgasm. I put my arms around her waist, letting her collapse into my lap.

She is straddling me now, and I am sure that her wet pussy is smearing juices on my favorite pair of pants, but the truth is, I don't fucking care.

She is still breathing hard as she lays her head on my chest, trying to gain some type of steadiness. My hands run up and down her back helping her come completely down from her high. It takes several more minutes, and when it does she still doesn't move.

It takes me by surprise, in a good way when she leaned in to kiss my lips. I return it back hungrily nipping at her bottom lip as teeth clanked against teeth. When we pulled away, it was only for air and then we went back in for round two.

We battled for minutes at a time until we both needed a break.

"Let me see your phone." She pants out.

I grab it out of my pocket and hand it over to her. She types something in there and then hands it back to me.

"Now you have my number." She winks at me and moves to get up.

She finds her underwear and teasingly slips them back on and pulls her dress back down. She then smooths out the wrinkles and turns back to look at me.

"Are you coming?" I look at her wide eyed and watch the smirk that comes across her face.

I stand up and walk over close to her. She unlocks the door and then quickly turns back to me. She moves in and barely grazes my lips before retreating and whispering in my ear.

"You didn't think for a second I was going to leave you hanging did you?" I shiver when her mouth closes around my ear and brace myself as she pulls me with her.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Sorry the update on this story have been taking so long. **_

_**I have been doing a lot of work on my other OITNB fics. **_

_**I will try real hard to keep the updates frequent. **_

_**Thanks for continuing to read **_

_**Please Review. **_


End file.
